shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sayan Mastermind
The Sayan aboard The General's Head, masquerading as Withers to plant Sayans all across the omniverse. History The Mastermind's first (and only) full appearance was during the episode The Tower of Babel. As Withers, it attempted to dissuade investigation into a claimed altercation with other Sayans by the Sayan Squad, but was revealed to said squad instead when Hood forcefully warped it to Cyem's chamber. Before Hood could attack it, however, it blasted all within the room with migraines and escaped out of the room. The Sayan Squad immediately gave chase while Hood attempted to stop the fight in space against The General's Head--''and later joined the Squad in the chase when that failed--down to a maze-like area near the rear of the ship, which currently had use as a storage facility. To the shock of the Squad, it was littered with rows upon rows of Sayan pods ready to be activated, but all Hood could see was a bunch of storage crates. While the Squad took this in, the Sayan Mastermind inserted thoughts into their minds as a means of communication, taunting them that it was a second-generation Sayan and not an impure Sayan--in other words, was not created by transforming a non-Sayan. It claimed that all who resisted Sayanization were like rebellious children, and would in time learn to "cherish" their "Mother", who can be surmised to be the Sayan Queen. This also revealed to the Squad that the "Sayan Project" they had been chasing down had never existed--it was no project of The General's, but rather a plan concocted by the Sayan Mastermind to litter Sayans throughout the Omniverse with the ''Head as its transport, posing as Withers to help facilitate the process. And none of the Head's crew, not even Hood himself, knew the truth. The Mastermind then attempted to engage with mutagenic barbs like the mutated Sayans. Hood called in soldier reinforcements, but warned them not to attack the Sayan Squad. He and the Squad later agreed to attack whatever the Squad is attacking, since they are the only ones there who can see the Mastermind's true form. It also attempted to unleash its brethren on the groups to fight for it, but The General's men made quick work of them once they know what to look for. Over time the Mastermind was beaten back, and at one point attempted to make everyone look just like it; however, since they knew that it was last seen on the ceiling, Hood, Lynna and a couple others in the Squad assaulted the ceiling to bring it crashing down, and continued to beat it down until it was crushed under some debris. Before it expired, Hood demanded to know where The Mastermind left Withers, and it once again reiterated the "genius" of its plan, as it claimed Withers never went anywhere. Having left that little tidbit, the Mastermind breathed its last. Appearance The Sayan Mastermind is a Sayan, and shares many of the traits of its kind. Unique to it, however, is that it has a spider-like body of massive size, and its eyes are held on prehensile stalks. Personality The Sayan Mastermind is very proud of its standing as a second-generation, pure Sayan, as it was not created from a non-Sayan. It also views any non-Sayans that resist Sayanization with contempt, seeing them as naught but rebellious children that need to be brought in line and Sayanized. Skills and Abilities As a second-generation Sayan, it is far more intelligent than most other Sayans. This is very evidently displayed from its first appearance, as it manipulated the entirety of the Head's crew to deposit Sayans all around the Omniverse without anyone figuring it out until right before its demise. Nearly every single released Sayan, including the Equestrian Sayan that gave the Sayan Squad--the the Special A Unit--so much trouble, can be directly traced back to it. It also arranged the deal with the Red Empire to consctruct the Sayan storage facilities that created the mutant Sayans, though it's unknown whether or not the Mastermind came up with the idea itself. All in all, it's vast intellect allowed it to play a very instrumental role in the Sayan Invasion, one that cannot be overstated despite its very short screentime. Being a second-generation Sayan, the Mastermind was specifically bred to have traits that took advantage of of its battlefield strengths, such as prehensile tentacles that allowed it to leap forward sizable distances, especially in narrow corridors; this in particular is an improvement over mutant, first-generation Sayans whose bulk and makeup slowed them down on the floors or walls. It also weilded mutagenic barbs to turn others into Sayans, though it's unknown whether or not it gave them to itself. Weaknesses and Flaws Like the other Sayans of its race, The Sayan Mastermind has no notable flaws or weaknesses, other than that its disguise is rendered useless if outsiders enter its "domain" and are not infested with spores before any can see the Mastermind. Roleplays * Xat RP: Season 4; specifically, the episode The Tower of Babel. Although it has no other official appearances, it is singlehandedly responsible for the vast majority of the events that occurred throughout Season 4. Theme * Phantom ~ UNKNOWN (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies) - the theme used for all Sayans * The Executioner (Umineko no Naku Koro Ni) - its battle theme. Trivia * Its name as The Sayan Mastermind was coined of the enemy the Spider Mastermind from Doom. * In the devnotes that SDM has, its name early on was previously known as the Spiderbrain Sayan before SDM settled on "The Sayan mastermind". Category:Characters Category:Characters by SDM Category:Sayans Category:Aliens